


Unholy Matrimony

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Elsa's friends gather together to celebrate an unholy union on the spookiest night of the year. All characters belong to my friends.
Kudos: 5





	Unholy Matrimony

"We're going to be late." Ydris frowned up at his husband, who was standing by him in the pumpkin patch, arms folded over his chest, frowning down at his husband.

"And whose fault, pray tell, is that?" Ydris asked, rising to his feet and brushing the dirt from his hands (he also brushed it from the knees of his black trousers where he'd been kneeling in the pumpkin patch, a moot point as he immediately snapped his fingers to change them).

"Hey, I'm not the one who fucked up Jasper's pumpkins," said Daine.

"I'm also not the one who demanded I fix it before traveling to the Keep," said Ydris, a hand pressed to his chest.

"Look, like Willow said, those pumpkins are Jasper's livelihood," said Daine. "You can't just.. bring them to life." He gestured his hands out in exasperation while Ydris shrugged.

"But tis the season, is it not?" Ydris asked. Daine sighed, shaking his head.

"Just... never mind," said Daine. "Let's just go, I think there's a portal near Pi's or something."

"But why use a portal when I can simply create one?" said Ydris, and, before Daine could get in a word of protest, he'd snapped his fingers, teleporting the two of them directly to the Keep. The portal felt the same as it usually did, thankfully. Though, if there was a huge portal gate in the middle of Ydris' pumpkin patch now, Daine would have words for his husband.

But Willow called out before Daine could think too much on it, Via waving at them from the entrance to the Keep.

"There you are! Thought you'd chickened out," said Willow, dressed in the grab of her favourite comic personality, Canter Ella. Jay was beside her, dressed as a pirate from the same comics.

"Whyever would I do that? I was merely righting my wrongs wrought in the pumpkin patch," said Ydris. Willow took no offense to his jibe, though.

"Good, I should hope you did," said Willow. "Anyway, hurry up, we're almost ready."

"Oh, hi, Ydris!" Rose called, waving to them from where she sat at a comfy picnic spot with Anne, Rose dressed as a unicorn (though 'dressed' may be an understatement, she'd merely let her cursed form come out for the night) while Anne was dressed as an angel, complete with fake halo.

"I see that we are the last to arrive," said Ydris, looking around at the group of friends either at picnic spots or by the campfire. Even Louisa was here, though she was dressed as a cat girl while Lisa was a cowgirl. Beside them sat Via as Queen Elsa and Shane as a vampire, which immediately made Ydris frown- he'd decided to come as a vampire while Daine was a character from some TV show. Serpent King, Ydris had heard him say.

"Oh, we're all here?" Ali, dressed as a witch, asked, sitting by her boyfriend Rolf, who was a dog.

"And I thought I was late," said Ariana, dressed as a...

"You know, you're supposed to wear a costume for Halloween," said Daine. Ariana snorted.

"I'm a zombie prostitute, you moron," said Ariana, gesturing to the green shade of her skin beneath the fishnets and crop top she wore.

"I was going to change my costume but decided against it," said Rania from her spot beside her girlfriend, sporting the same cat ears and cat tail (and drawn-on whiskers) as last year. "Why meddle with perfection, as I've heard some say."

"Those people are right," said Ariana, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

"Are we finally all here?" Elsa asked, peering down from her spot at the top of the stairs. She was the only one not really dressed up as anything, wearing, instead, a wedding dress, quite fittingly. Galloper had come in a fancy coat, even if it did have to be without the hat for obvious reasons. His horse had a few blooms pinned to her bridle.

"Yep, that's the last of them," said Hollis, dressed as a witch from a movie while Cadence came as a siren. Izzy, dressed as a Knight of Unistria, was with them, along with Rin, who was dressed as the human girlfriend of one of the Knights.

"Excellent," said Astor, clapping his hands together. He was dressed as a warlock from a book series, Evergray his equally-fashionable accomplice. Calenthe, who Evergray took everywhere with him, had rolled her eyes and snorted at his ridiculous attire, while Evergray had simply petted her nose, smiling. "Then let's get this show on the road. Everyone, into the Keep!"

One would not expect such a large group of adults to fit around the cauldron, but somehow, they managed, the cauldron bubbling away in the middle. Trouble, who had come along with the humans, dipped his head down towards the bubbling green liquid, Louisa yanking his bridle to his snort of annoyance and glare. Ellie did the same with Richard, though Richard gave her sad eyes before turning that same sad look to Trouble. Louisa wondered if it had been a good idea to keep them apart, separated by the cauldron. The tension might just kill everyone, especially if one of the horses got it into his head to leap across the cauldron.

"Queerly beloved," Astor began as soon as they'd all gathered and quieted down. Elsa still stood above them beside Galloper, the two of them joining hands while Elsa beamed at the spot where Galloper's face would be, had he possessed a head. "We are gathered here to-gay- okay, I'll stop now." A brief chuckle rippled through those attended while Astor snickered and got himself under control.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Elsa Seadawn and Galloper Thompson, two souls who, against all odds, found love together. Though he may possess no head and a distinct lack of life, the two have made their relationship work. Even with the odds stacked against them. Aideen, if you will, or somebody, please watch over these two and give them all the happiness in the world. Now, I do believe that the couple have prepared some vows? Or was that just Elsa?"

"Just me," said Elsa. "Obviously." She gave a laugh, her hands trembling as she plucked the ring from Rebel's bridle (her own horse standing behind her) and began to slide it onto Galloper's finger.

“When it came to that haunting time of the year, in the forests of gold, did you surely find me. Inviting me into the depths of your existence. I shall live eternally with you," said Elsa, her voice growing with emotion as the ring fit perfectly, snug around Galloper's undead, distinctly green finger. In turn, Galloper said something using that odd, moaning voice he had, though Elsa seemed to understand it as a single tear spilled down her cheek.

"You may now, well... do something to seal the union," said Astor with a laugh. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, wedded in unholy matrimony."

And, as the cauldron bubbled away and a smattering of applause (and more than a few tears) went through those watching, Galloper held out a necklace, not unlike that first amulet that Elsa had found. Gently, reverently, he placed it around her neck, the clasp closing with a final, decisive snick. And Elsa beamed, radiant.

She was still beaming when her head fell off, falling into the cauldron, veil trailing behind it, and landing with a splash that landed on all those poor souls standing around it.

Trouble screamed first, rearing up and tearing away, Richard hot on his heels. Louisa was the first to notice something, highly attuned to magic as she was.

"Why is my tail real now?" Louisa asked.

"Don't rightly know," said Lisa, more of a southern drawl in her voice than usual. "Aw, heck, why am I talkin' like this all the sudden?"

"Blow me down," said Jay, his hands immediately clapping over his mouth. Willow gaped at her husband, then turned to glare at Ydris, pointing a finger.

"You!" said Willow. "You foul fiend, why am I talking like this too? What have you done?"

"Nothing!" Ydris blurted, amazed to find that his fangs had become real. He looked beside him to see that his husband looked significantly stronger now, and the snakes embroidered onto the back of his leather jacket were... moving.

Where Ellie had been, there was a puff of feathers as a white Sunfield hen appeared from the pile of clothing, clucking. With a flap of her wings, the hen disappeared again, reappearing on the railing.

"Why do I feel like singing?" Via asked, already humming the song made famous by the movie that her costume came from.

"And why do I feel like sucking your blood?" Shane asked, his eyes on his fiancee's neck.

"Why am I the only one who hasn't changed?" Rose asked, holding her hands up and then examining herself carefully.

"I dunno but someone has got to fix this before my tits fall off," said Ariana. "I need those." She looked around, frowning as she couldn't find her girlfriend. And then she looked down further, seeing a grey cat standing beside her, holding a stick engraved with runes in his mouth. His eyes were clouded over, clearly blind. "What the shit?"

"I do believe," said Astor, gazing at the blue sparks leaping between his fingers, "that we have turned into whatever we dressed as for Halloween."

"Change it back, villain," said Willow. "I must say, I'm tiring of speaking like this."

"Alright, alright," said Ydris, waving his hands. "Even though I'm not the one who did it."

"Things were normal before we were splashed with the cauldron liquid," said Louisa, her tail swaying behind her as she thought. "Maybe that's what happened?"

"Yes, that seems likely," said Ydris, nodding. "Now, if I could only figure out how to change us all back before bloodlust gets the better of me."

"And before something important falls off," said Ariana. "Also preferably before I start to stink."

"Yes, hopefully before that," said Daine.

"Now I'm glad I came as a human," said Rin, laughing as she looked at Izzy.

"Honestly, after everything that's happened, I'm not even really surprised by this," said Izzy, looking at how her costume had changed into a spacesuit that looked and felt real. She almost felt like she could fly, though she didn't want to try it, lest the spell wear off when she was hundreds of feet above the ground (or worse, floating above the air outside of the Keep's island).

"Maybe I can help too," said Ali, walking towards them. "Since I'm a witch now and I'd rather my boyfriend not be a dog." He was a very cute dog though, a chocolate lab.

While the most magically-inclined (meaning Louisa, Ali, Rose, Ydris and Astor) came together, the rest of the group tried to remain clam. Well, as calm as one could be with a hen teleporting around all over the place, one girl clutching frantically to important parts as they began to rot, and a dog chasing a cat around. Daine's snakes crawled off his jacket, leading to Shane giving a very vampiric hiss as he ran away, Via running after him, leaving a trail of ice.

In short, when Viktor walked in, dressed as a werewolf, he very nearly turned around and walked out again.

"Is this because I was late?" Viktor asked, finding the other werewolf in the room.

"Maybe?" said Brock, trying to hide his sharper teeth. Even if he could just pretend that it was from whatever the cauldron had done, he still dreaded anyone finding out. Maybe coming to the Halloween party using his true form as a 'costume' hadn't been the smartest idea after all.

Thankfully, a few shards tossed into the cauldron reversed the spell, a new spell rippling out to change everyone back to normal. Until Ellie fell into the cauldron with a squawk, this time mercifully with nobody around the cauldron.

"Remember when I thought you fucking up Jasper's pumpkins was the worst thing that had happened lately?" Willow asked Ydris as they came together again by the campfire, Ellie now dressed in dry clothes but still with a towel around her shoulders.

"How could I forget?" Ydris asked.

"I almost take it back," said Willow. "But only because Gordon is too cute." She was referring, of course, to the gourd that she'd adopted after Ydris had brought it to life.

"Good," said Ydris with a sigh of relief. At least the night hadn't been a complete disaster.


End file.
